Venator-class Star Destroyer
The Venator-class Star Destroyer is a heavy frigate available to the Imperial Remnant in Eras 4–5 and to the Pentastar Alignment in Eras 1–5. It carries as armament of 20/4 Turbolasers, 2/2 Dual Turbolasers, 8/4 Dual Heavy Turbolasers, and 4/2 Proton Torpedo launchers. History Sharing design characteristics with an ancient Mandalorian Neo-Crusader warship class, the Venator was born from the success of the Acclamator-class Assault Ship. The ship was designed by Lira Blissex (Wessex) to serve as a medium-sized, versatile multi-role warship. Venator cruisers were deployed frequently in the Clone Wars, most notably during the Battle of Coruscant. Fast enough to pursue blockade runners yet strong enough to lead independent operations, the Venator was extremely popular among Republic Officers. Although used to land troops on planetary surfaces and as an escort for larger battlecruisers, their primary role was a mainline cruiser and a starfighter carrier. As ships of the line, they were often used in groups of three to four. At the end of the Clone Wars, the Venator was the most popular capital ship of the Republic. However, in the early days of the New Order, it was eclipsed by designs based on the Victory Star Destroyer. They were still used to great effect in the early years of the Empire (although stripped of their colorful Republic markings). Eventually, the more robust Imperator-class and Tector-class became favored and the Venator was phased out of service due to its over-reliance on starfighters and its history in the Republic Navy. As a result, many were set adrift in space or sold. These were obtained by various fringe groups, local militias, as well as many Imperial Moffs, who employed these in their local defense fleets. When Daala unified the Deep Core Warlords, many of these ships were absorbed into the desperate Imperial Navy, where they once again saw active duty. Use Ingame The Venator is the third of the three most expensive Heavy Frigates available to the Pentastar Alignment, as well as a Heavy Frigate available to the Imperial Remnant under Daala and Pellaeon. While the Victory II and Procursator are focused on offense and the Victory I is focused on defense, the Venator is a support frigate. Unable to combat anything more powerful than itself, it should not be placed in direct combat. Instead of providing brute firepower, the Venator is designed as a combat carrier, able to deploy 12 squadrons of starfighters in light combat situations. Ships that can deploy masses of fighters are crucial for the Imperial Remnant and Pentastar Alignment in later eras when the New Republic can field its most potent fighters. A good strategy is to place 2–3 of these ships behind your combat ships or around them. This allows the fighters to spawn near the combat zone so they can be scrambled quickly and the Venator itself can pick off any stray light frigates (or hold off something larger until support arrives). The most effective way to use them as the Imperial Remnant are to build Tector-Lancer-Venator fleets. this will allow you to chew up any enemy fleets you encounter. after era 5 as the IR, you will want to replace the build with either ISDII or a any leftover heavy capital ships. As the PA, the same applies, but you will want to have ISDII, Praetor II, Raiders, and Venators. this will give you a combo of long range/Heavy Firepower/Anti-fighter/fighter spam that will chew through just about any fleet. Its main weakness is its fragility for a heavy frigate. By the time of the mod, the Venator had been in service for over 25 years without any major upgrades (unlike the Imperial and Victory SD's, which were kept cutting edge to combat the Rebellion). They are no longer capable of directly engage other units. In short, the Venator is a support heavy frigate meant to serve as a battlefield carrier. If these are available they should be fielded instead of standard Escort Carriers. Category:Space Units Category:Imperial Remnant Ships Category:Pentastar Alignment Ships